epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobdave/A trip inside Jude's anus. I mean, Jude's 2nd Wikiversary
2When Bobdave had become a Wikian, he vowed to make a themed series. 2Bobdave created the Rap Battle of the Pokédex, and it was aight. 3Bobdave had several guests, who far surpassed him in lyrical mastery, 4and Bobdave made nine of these before going on indefinite hiatus to fulfill his educational commitments. 5Then Loygansono55 called upon Jude, 6asking him if he would like to make a Crap Battle series, 7and Bobdave accepted. 8He also created the sequel to his famously shit concoction, Hugh Neutron vs Timmy Turner with Loygansono55 9which Bobdave christened "The Fuckening". 10Shortly after his 1st Anniversary blog, the Wiki Awards occured, 11and Bobdave earned four awards 12for which he was very honoured and thankful. 13Also attempted that year, was a story, based upon the well-known anime Attack on Titan. 14This also was put on indefinite hiatus. 15When the Fourth Official Wiki Rap Tournament came around, 16Bobdave requested (begged (demanded)) that admin DudeWithASuit, host of the Tournament, let him co-host. 17DudeWithASuit finally permitted (caved-in and allowed (was held at gunpoint to allow)) Bobdave to co-host. 18Bobdave actually didn't do much apart from use an internet program to make some fancy-ish logos for the different competitors. 19During the year of MMXV, this potato was a guest in several rap battles, by Drakan95, BreZ, The Flatwoods Monster, WonderPikachu12, and Loygansono55 and Mystical Trixter. 20He also made several audio covers on his Soundcloud, 21the best ones being those featuring Joeaikman whom he made a Christmas rap battle with for Jude's ambitious Wiki Christmas project. 22This project featured many of the most creative lads on the Wiki, (although strictly speaking it's still ongoing as this blog goes up, it sounds more biblical when everything is in the past tense). 23As Bobdave had become less active during this year, he pledged to pick up his shit in the following months (like, after his life-determining examinations. Soz gaiz). 24It is at this point that the story cannot continue, as I have written all the shit that has happened between the last blog and now. 25Ye. ---- Hello! I made it another year! Like I said above, I wasn't as active as the year before but I will be after May 2016, it'll be hot! 'SHOUTOUTS:' I'm not gonna write individual shoutouts because there are so many awesome people here so here are some very direct special things. NOTE: If you are not on these, it does not mean you matter less to me than these people. These are just people who I feel like I should specifically thank for specific stuff. 'Joe! ' Joe, you are a top McLad Sandwich. We should do more covers and battles together and stuff! 'Barry! ' You make me lmao a lot. We need to finish those crappy battleys! 'Matt and Bantha!' You have been doing great as new admins, keep up the sexy work! 'Flats!' You are a very funny chap, and congratulations on winning the Tourney! 'OBITUARIES:' 'Nail! ' R.I.P Nail vs Bob 2, I was looking forward to that :(. But you were a great admin while it lasted and often the voice of reason. You were funny too :) 'Jason! ' You were an amazing crat, and it's sad to see you go. Good luck with everything, I hope it's going and does go well for you, man! 'Meat! ' Maybe not So that's it! Sexy! Here's to another year! Gimme a hug you guys! Category:Blog posts